Obsidian
Obsidian is the second strongest Block in Minecraft, and it is the strongest block that can be mined. Overview It is only found near Lava beds below sea level, and is created when Water touches a still lava source, causing the lava source to turn into an obsidian block. For this reason, it is usually found very deep underground, around layer 10. However, it can still be found anywhere where water and lava meet. To mine obsidian, a diamond Pickaxe must be used, and it will take around 9.375 seconds to mine, or quicker if the pickaxe is enchanted with any level of efficiency. It takes approximately 250 seconds to mine by hand, and about 50 seconds to mine with any pickaxe under diamond, although neither will yield any obsidian. Obsidian is renewable, as the obsidian spawning platform and Ender Crystal pillars in The End are regenerated by a Player reentering the dimension and respawning the Ender Dragon, respectively. It is also spawned when Nether portals are created; the four extra corner blocks can be mined and used to create infinite nether portals (excluding world size). Players can create obsidian themselves by pouring water from a Bucket over a pool of lava, provided that the lava is still (or else it will create Cobblestone). Uses Obsidian is also the only material that can be used to make a portal to The Nether as of the Halloween Update. To make a portal, a frame made of obsidian must be erected, standing 4 blocks long and 5 blocks high (this was changed as of 1.7). The maximum size is a square 23 by 23 high as of update 1.7, and the remaining space should be left open. The corner blocks do not have to be included in the portal. After the portal is complete, light one of the obsidian blocks, at the bottom of the portal, on fire with a Fire Charge or a Flint and Steel since lava will not work. After this is done, the portal opens which will grant access to the Nether. Obsidian is also resistant to explosions, with the exception of the Wither's skeleton skull attack. Because of this fact, many players have constructed execution-by-TNT rooms out of obsidian. In addition to the TNT execution rooms, multiplayer servers find obsidian to be the best block to build a defensive structure out of, as it is nearly impossible to destroy it. Making a wall around a city in obsidian may take a long time, but is well worth the effort when defending from an attack, especially since it renders TNT useless. Mining Crafting |product2= |box1-2= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= |box2-1= |box2-2= |box2-3= |box2-4= |box2-5= |box2-6= |box2-7= |box2-8= |box2-9= }} |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= }} Trivia *﻿While obsidian is a strong block in Minecraft, obsidian in real life is a fragile volcanic glass - but the mistake here comes from obsidian not being harder than Diamond, as well as it reaching a sharpness equal to (if not, higher) than diamond. It was for this reason that obsidian was a popular material used for arrow tips. *Changing the in-game language to Pirate will name the block "Rock o' Tears", possibly a reference to the unimplemented Crying Obsidian. *Village blacksmith and Nether Fortress Chests sometimes come with obsidian, although three times as often in the former. *It makes a great base/house if a player wants it there permanently. *In Minecraft: Pocket Edition, Glowing Obsidian, a red glowing obsidian, can be created by activating a Nether Core Reactor. It cannot be mined and obtained. *Obsidian is one of the few blocks that cannot be destroyed by the Ender Dragon (the others being End Stone, Air, and Bedrock). Instead, she will only phase through Obsidian, causing damage and pushing players hiding behind an Obsidian barrier. Gallery Category:Blocks Category:Opaque Blocks Category:The End Category:Nether Category:Dungeon Loot